


it's not living (if it's not with you) [PODFIC]

by ASingleYen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Referenced Neptune/Sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleYen/pseuds/ASingleYen
Summary: 1 hour, 18 minute podfic version of fic with same title by explosivesky (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435862)From the original summary:"Blake Belladonna looks exactly like the music she plays: heavy beats and low bass lines and a voice that sounds like a caution sign. Yang rolls the ball of her tongue piercing against the roof of her mouth, watches Blake sing with her lips against the microphone, a calling, a turning point. Blake falls into her arms with a laugh; Yang's more pop-punk but now she's getting into love.I figured out what I believe in, Yang says.Music? Blake asks.You."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	it's not living (if it's not with you) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's not living (if it's not with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435862) by [explosivesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosivesky/pseuds/explosivesky). 



> I'm back with the RWBY content I promised! I was really excited to do this when I got permission from explosivesky, since they're my favorite Bumblebee author. This podfic is 1 hour, 18 minutes this time.

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [it's not living (if it's not with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435862)

**Author:** [explosivesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosivesky/pseuds/explosivesky)

**Reader:** [ASingleYen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleYen/)

**Length:** 1 hour, 18 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who listened all the way through! For those of you who actually read the endnotes, I'm considering taking requests for specific content recordings. I've got a list of fics I intend to do, but the list is somewhat short.
> 
> About requests: I do reserve the right to refuse in the case that I'm uncomfortable with the content, I feel it'll take longer than a few hours, or it's just way too explicit (I do record smut and NSFW content, but I'm very limited in the hours I can record those kinds of noises lmao). Somewhere around 10k words is the limit for me, but if people are willing to commission/negotiate a price and be patient, I'm willing to do much longer works or full-on NSFW, so long as it's not something I'm uncomfortable with. Also: for NSFW commissions, I won't take on requests that ask me to use and individual user/requester's name. 
> 
> If you'd like to submit a request, go ahead and comment, or shoot me a message on my Tumblr, which is the same as my username, asingleyen.


End file.
